


Тайны (The secrets)

by Eliza_Howlett



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, written for prompt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Howlett/pseuds/Eliza_Howlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мутанты проходят упоротый тест из женского журнала.</p><p>Mutants entertain themselves with glamour journal tests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайны (The secrets)

Эрик вез коляску Чарльза по тихому и пустынному особняку Ксавье. Чарльз нервно оглядывался по сторонам, ему было тревожно. Был вечер и, если и не все, то большинство должны были быть в школе, но в особняке стояла какая-то не абсолютная, но для школы все равно невероятная, тишина. Особенно тревожная для школы мутантов, где постоянно что-то взрывалось и искрило.

Подойдя ближе к комнате отдыха, они услышали голоса и заразительный смех. Вначале Эрик подумал, что ему послышался голос Азазеля, но в этот момент Чарльз посмотрел на него с удивлением и он понял, что ему не показалось.

Они медленно пошли к комнате, стараясь не шуметь и не выдать себя. Чарльз и Эрик вдвоем вернулись в школу, чтобы рассказать и попробовать объяснить, что они больше не враги и теперь работают вместе. Но, кажется, этого уже и не требовалось, и секреты здесь явно были не только у них двоих.

Заглянув в приоткрытую дверь, они замерли в шоке от открывшейся картины. В комнате отдыха собрались мутанты, которые просто не должны были не только так весело проводить время, но и вообще спокойно сидеть рядом друг с другом. Мужчины прислушались и поняли, что вся эта честная компания проходит какой-то дурацкий тест из гламурного женского журнала.

Эрик с Чарльзом переглянулись и решили не мешать компании веселиться, а понаблюдать за ними. Чарльз взглядом показал на Логана и Азазеля. Эрик пожал плечами, как бы говоря "Я бы разочаровался, если бы они нас не почувствовали".

А между тем Китти, пролистав журнал, сказала:  
\- А я нашла еще один тест: «Насколько вы романтичны?».  
Все замерли, переглянулись и начали ржать.  
\- Ну, давайте, - протянул Лэнс, крепче обнимая девушку.  
\- Итак, первый вопрос, - начала зачитывать Китти:

_В какой ситуации ты скорее влюбишься по уши?  
Вариант 1. Если мне с первой же секунды так хорошо с мужчиной, что время течет незаметно.  
Вариант 2. Танцуя вальс на большом красивом празднике.  
Вариант 3. Это могло бы произойти со мной даже в супермаркете._

\- Скорее, первый вариант, - первой сказала Джин. На что Скотт довольно заулыбался, он и сам выбрал этот же вариант, но не собирался его озвучивать.

\- Танцуя вальс, - весело отозвался Курт.

\- Да в любом месте, - вместе ответили Логан и Азазель и довольно заулыбались. На них странно посмотрели, но ничего не сказали.

"Пожалуй, тоже последний вариант", - подумал Чарльз и отправил эту мысль Эрику, который только кивнул.  
В конце концов, встречу под водой в океане в попытке удержать подводную лодку, вряд ли можно было отнести к первым двум вариантам.

\- Следующий вопрос, - привлекла внимание Китти.

_Новый возлюбленный приглашает тебя к себе домой, пообещав романтический ужин при свечах.  
Вариант 1. Если он поставит подходящую музыку, я тут же растаю.  
Вариант 2. Я предложу ему приготовить ужин вместе.  
Вариант 3. Пойду, конечно, но, по-моему, это чересчур._

\- А вот здесь, скорее, первый вариант, - задумчиво говорит Ороро.  
\- Пожалуй, тоже выберу этот вариант, - соглашается Эмма.  
Они вдвоем переглядываются.

\- Приготовить ужин вдвоем, это же так здорово, - говорит Джин и смотрит на Скотта, на что тот только кивает.

"Третий вариант", - передает мысль Эрик, на что Чарльз, удивленно глядя на друга, мысленно отвечает, - "Ну, здесь нет варианта, что он предложит игру в шахматы", - и телепат довольно улыбается и вновь обращает свое внимание на комнату и мутантов.

\- Третий вопрос, - говорит Китти, - такой. 

_Бывает ли так, что трогательная сцена в художественном фильме волнует тебя до слез?  
Вариант 1. Со мной это происходит только в исключительных случаях.  
Вариант 2. Да, я так часто проникаюсь переживаниями героев!  
Вариант 3. Случается время от времени, конечно, если история рассказана достоверно и правдиво._

\- Третий вариант, - хором ответили Ороро, Джинн и Эмма.  
Логан и Пьетро только переглянулись, но ни чего так и не озвучили.  
\- Дальше читай, - сказал Лэнс, - все равно этот вопрос больше никто комментировать не будет вслух.

\- Хорошо. Следующий вопрос, - согласилась Китти.

_К свадьбе твоей подруги планируется подготовить небольшую программу. Какой вклад могла бы внести ты?  
Вариант 1. Я так волнуюсь... Может, показ диапозитивов с самыми красивыми снимками пары?  
Вариант 2. Напишу стихотворение или текст к песне.  
Вариант 3. Могу придумать что-нибудь веселое, вроде скетча, игры или викторины_

\- Спеть песню, - говорит Логан.  
\- Чур, тебя, - отзываются все чуть ли не хором.

"Что это с ними? - спрашивает Эрик у друга".  
"Ты, видимо, просто не слышал как Логан поет. Считай, что тебе просто повезло".  
"Эээээ... - Эрик странно посмотрел на Чарльза, но решил больше никак не комментировать свою мысль."

Эрику было сложно понять их реакцию, так как однажды он слышал как Логан пел для его сына, и тогда этот голос стал для него шоком , так как оказалось, что он его слышал миллион раз.

А в комнате с таким же удивлением Пьетро смотрел на Логана.

\- Предпоследний вопрос, - сказала Китти.

_Какой "знак любви" был бы для тебя самым весомым?  
Вариант 1. Два билета на концерт.  
Вариант 2. Письмо с признаниями.  
Вариант 3. Море цветов._

\- Билет на концерт "Человека-загадки", - хором ответили девушки.  
\- Так он же не выступает, - удивленно сказал Азазель, - только выпускает диски со своей музыкой. Никто ни разу не видел его.  
\- В том то и дело, - сказала Джин, - было бы здорово, хотя бы узнать кто это.  
\- Зачем это? - спросил Пьетро.  
\- Это же здорово знать того, кто вот уже несколько лет сводит всех с ума своими песнями и музыкой.  
\- А не боитесь разочароваться? - спросил Лэнс.  
\- В нем разочароваться невозможно, - вновь хором ответили девушки.  
Пьетро только приподнял бровь, но решил больше никак не комментировать происходящее.

\- Последний вопрос, - озвучила Китти, прерывая готовый начаться спор.

_Способны ли мужчины на романтические жесты?  
Вариант 1. К сожалению, нет.  
Вариант 2. Да, но только, когда полностью доверяют любимой.  
Вариант 3. Да, просто у них иное представление о романтике._

\- Неееееттт, - также хором ответили девушки.  
Но, увидев как мужчины на них посмотрели, быстро сориентировались и выбрали третий вариант.

\- Если у тебя больше первого варианта, - стала зачитывать результаты Китти. - Тебе нравятся романтические символы и знаки внимания. Но, чтобы действительно тронуть твое сердце, мужчина должен облечь свои чувства в слова, преисполненные любви.

Если больше всего второго варианта. Ты живешь в мире романтических грез. Горящие свечи, нежный запах цветов, всполохи заката предназначены именно для таких, как ты. Наслаждайся прекрасным сполна, но не требуй того же от своего кавалера, по крайней мере, каждый день.

И третий вариант. На первый взгляд ты кажешься немного черствой. Однако при этом ты обладаешь редким даром видеть романтическую сторону в будничных по сути ситуациях. Совместные развлечения, истинная верность или взаимопонимание без слов - подобные вещи окрыляют твою душу.   
\- Логан, - сказал Пьетро, подходя к мужчине.  
\- НЕТ! - категорично заявил Джеймс.

Эрик и Чарльз, которые хотели зайти в комнату, замерли и непонимающе переглянулись.

\- Так им же все равно, - беспечно заявил Пьетро.  
\- Но не в этом случае.  
\- Именно, что в этом, - сказал парень и сел на колени к мужчине.

Логан заглянул в глаза любимого парня и, словно что-то в них разглядев,… запел:

Мчимся мы по дороге ночью  
И забрызгано сильно очень  
Грязью ветровое стекло.  
Неизвестно, что будет с нами,  
Звезд не видно за облаками,  
Всюду снег, но мне так тепло.

Я приду к тебе на помощь,  
Я с тобой, пока ты дышишь,  
Было так всегда, ты помнишь,  
Будет так всегда, ты слышишь.

 

В комнате все замерли: кто в удивлении, а кто и с ужасом, от открывшей правды - мутанты смотрели на Логана.

Чарльз стоял и не мог поверить в услышанное. Неужели тот загадочный певец, который вот уже несколько лет будоражит умы, - Логан. Хотя с другой стороны, все как раз встало на свои места. Тут Чарльз вспомнил свою любимую песню "Танец с белой акулой" и подумал, как раньше мог не понять кто певец. Ведь песня явно про их первую встречу с Эриком. Там же только имен и не хватает.

Когда Логан закончил петь, Пьетро сказал:  
\- Не всегда нужно знать правду, - и довольно улыбнувшись, прижался к любимому.

И в этот момент в комнату вошли Эрик и Чарльз:  
\- Кажется, говорить, что мы больше не воюем друг с другом не нужно, - сказал Эрик.

\- Наконец-то, - был ему ответ хором и все рассмеялись.


End file.
